Damals, im Frühling…
by nebelhorn
Summary: Sie hat so einen speziellen Tonfall, wenn man ihr länger zuhören muss, will man einfach nur seinen, oder noch besser, ihren, Kopf einfach gegen die nächste Wand schlagen. Weiß immer alles besser. Ein Schlammblut eben." Oneshot; keine Liebesgeschichte


Mir gehört nur die Idee.

-----------------------------------------------

Damals, im Frühling…

-----------------------------------------------

„Und wer ist diese Granger?"

„Granger…" -schüttelt den Kopf- „…wer kennt Granger denn nicht?! Das kleine besserwisserische Schlammblut?... hängt immer mit dem Auserwählten und dem Wiesel rum?..." –sieht, dass sein Gegenüber immer noch fragend schaut- „Ach kommen Sie, Sie werden doch zumindest Potter kennen!?"

Pause.

„Beschreiben Sie sie doch bitte."

„Klein, Biberzähne, braune, struppige Haare, die viel eher einem Wischmob ähneln… hat immer ein Buch unterm Arm und versucht einem ständig zu belehren."

Erneute Pause.

„Fahren Sie fort."

„Sie hat so einen speziellen Tonfall, wenn man ihr länger zuhören muss, will man einfach nur seinen, oder noch besser, ihren, Kopf einfach gegen die nächste Wand schlagen. Weiß immer alles besser. Hat ne Gesellschaft zum Schutz der ach so unterdrückten Hauselfen gegründet. Ein Schlammblut eben."

„Schlammblut?"

„Durch und durch. Das Vorzeigeschlammblut schlechthin."

„Nun, was ist ein Schlammblut?"

„Dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut. Mit Muggeleltern. Komisch, sie sollte eigentlich nicht Zaubern können, aber irgendwie…" –bricht ab-

„Aber sie kann?!"

-murmelnd- „War in jedem verdammten Fach besser als ich."

„Nun, wie kommen Sie eigentlich auf Granger?"

- schaut fragend- „Sie haben den Namen doch erst ins Spiel gebracht?!"

„Sie haben ihn leise gemurmelt."

-schockiert- „Habe ich das?" –lächelt plötzlich erleichtert- „Ach ja, sie wohnt ja bei mir ganz in der Nähe, seit ich ihr das Leben gerettet habe."

-langer, durchdringender Blick- „Erzählen Sie mir davon."

„Wie ich sie gerettet habe?!" –sein Gegenüber nickt- „Ich… in Hogwards. Die Todesesser… mein Vater… Ich habe…" –wirkt plötzlich irgendwie befangen-

„Fangen Sie ganz von vorne an. Wann war es?"

-überlegt- „Vor ein, zwei Jahren, ich weiß nicht mehr so genau. Aber es war Frühling, ich kann mich noch an die knospenden Blätter erinnern… überall." –scheint alles um sich vergessen zu haben-

-räuspert sich-

„Nun ja, ich hab sie mit ihren beiden Wachhunden am See gesehen. Haben wieder irgendwas ausgeheckt, diese Unruhestifter. Und sie sahen mich und waren sofort still. Ich hab sie einwenig zurechtgewiesen und dann steht sie plötzlich vor mir und schreit mich an. Nur weil ich Schlammblut gesagt habe. Ist doch einfach ne Tatsache, nicht?" -schaut erwartungsvoll-

-ein beiläufiges Nicken-

„Ja, also da hebt sie die Hand und ich denke mir schon, sie wird mich wieder schlagen, wie in unserem dritten Jahr, aber dann schüttelt sie den Kopf. Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen, sagt sie. Du bist einfach nur blind, da brauche ich nicht mal wütend sein. Sie flüstert. Feigling! Und ich weiß nicht, ob sie jetzt wütend oder traurig ist. Sie rausch davon, ihre Schoßhündchen gleich hinterher. Und ich stehe da und bin nur wütend. Blödes Schlammblut! Wagt es, mich zu bemitleiden." –er schweigt, seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt-

„Sie haben gesagt, Sie hätten ihr das Leben gerettet."

„Ja, sicher. Es war später, irgendwann in der Nacht. Die Todesesser haben die Schule angegriffen. Alle waren so schockiert, so völlig aus der Fassung. Aber was haben sie erwartet?! Es war Krieg. Und das goldene Trio?! Die waren natürlich sofort da. Wiesel und seine vielen Verwandten sind überall, Potter sucht nach Bella oder dem Lord, wer zum Teufel weiß schon, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht?, und Granger? Sie muss natürlich allen beweißen, dass sie ja ach so gutherzig ist. Stellt sich in die erste Reihe, will mit Potters Umhang die jüngeren Schüler in Sicherheit bringen. Und diese unfähigen Feiglinge! Winseln und flennen, klar, dass sie bemerkt werden." –er stoppt, sein Blick ist voller Verachtung-

„Und was ist dann passiert?"

„Na, mein Dad hat sie erwischt und ich stehe daneben." Pause. „Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf sie und ich stehe daneben." Pause. „Er spricht einen Crucio…"

„…und Sie stehen daneben."

„Ja, ich stehe daneben und ich mag das Schlammblut doch überhaupt nicht, aber ich kann es nicht mit ansehen." –seine Stimme zittert einwenig- „Granger krümmt sich vor Schmerz und winselt um ihr Leben. Und sie schaut zu mir." –schaut zu Boden-

„Und er lacht und hebt den Zauberstab zu einem Avada." –er atmet schwer- „Avada Cadev…" –dann bricht er ab- „… aber ich ertrage es nicht, ich habe mich entschieden! Ich springe dazwischen und entwaffne ihn." –er lächelt glücklich-

„Ich schrei ihn an, wie er denn so was nur tun kann und ob er noch bei Sinnen sei. Und ich helfe ihr aufstehen und sie lächelt. Sie lächelt so glücklich." -er strahlt- „Sie sagt danke, zum ersten mal sagt sie danke zu mir und sie umarmt mich. Und ich erkläre, dass ich nicht anders hätte handeln können, dass ich sie zwar überhaupt nicht mag, aber dass es falsch wäre. Und sie lächelt und sagte, dass sie unrecht hatte, dass ich es doch verstünde, dass ich kein hirnloser Feigling, sondern ein strahlender Held sei." -wieder ein Lächeln-

„Und… ich kann das Schlammblut doch überhaupt nicht leiden, aber das was sie sagt… es macht auch mich glücklich. Wie sie mir in die Augen schaut. Wie ich zurückschaue. Und ich weiß, ich habe richtig gehandelt. Und ich weiß, wir werden uns anfreunden, ob ich es nun will oder nicht."

„Sie meinten, sie wohnt ganz in ihrer Nähe, treffen Sie sich ab und zu?"

„Oft. Auf der Straße, im Pub und am öftesten natürlich in dem Bücherladen zwei Straßen weiter. Mir scheint fast so, als würde sie dort wohnen."

„Und grüßen Sie sich?"

„Natürlich! Ich würde es ja nicht tun, sie ist ja ein Schlammblut, aber sie grüßt mich immer so herzlich, da kann ich sie nicht ignorieren. Wir gehen spazieren. Sie erzählt von ihrem Leben mit Wiesley und ihren Kindern. Pha, als ob die mich interessieren würden, diese Rotschopfbande! Aber manchmal… ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollten Sie sie mal anschauen, Herr Professor…" –er schaut einwenig verlegen-

„Wieso?"

„Na ja, manchmal sagt sie so verwirrende Dinge… sie… sie sagt, dass ich ein Feigling sei, aber wenn ich nachfrage warum, da streitet sie ab, mich gefragt zu haben. Sie ist wie ausgewechselt. Sie starrt mir in einem Moment vorwurfsvoll in die Augen und im nächsten Moment dankt sie mir unter Tränen dafür, dass ich sie damals gerettet habe…. So, als wäre sie nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf…" –er ist einwenig blass-

„Nun, ich sollte sie mir wirklich mal anschauen. Bringen Sie sie doch mal mit."

-ernst- „Ja, werde ich machen." –er steht auf und läuft zur Tür-

„Sie ist tot."

-Draco Malfoy bleibt bei dem Satz abrupt stehen-

„Wer?"

„Hermine Granger."

-er dreht sich um- „W…as? Seit wann?" –er klingt panisch-

„Seit fast fünf Jahren. Sie ist im Frühling gestorben."

-Malfoy ist kreidebleich und sieht plötzlich richtig krank aus-

„Sie ist in der Schlacht von Hogwards getötet worden, als sie versucht hat, Schüler aus dem Schloss heraus zu lotsen."

-Malfoy setzt sich hin, er schaut immer noch zutiefst erschüttert aus-

„Augenzeugen haben berichtet, Lucius Malfoy hätte sie zuerst gefoltert und als sie sich weigerte, irgendwas über den Sitz des Ordens zu verraten, habe er sie getötet."

-Malfoy schweigt und sieht zu Boden-

„Sie habe geweint und um Hilfe gefleht, aber keiner der Anwesenden Schüler hat versucht, den Todesesser aufzuhalten."

-verzweifelt- „Aber ich … ich hab sie doch gerettet!"

„Keiner der jüngeren Schüler hat sich getraut. Und Draco Malfoy auch nicht."

-Und plötzlich fängt Malfoy an, unkontrolliert zu schluchzen-

„Sie ist mit offenen Augen gestorben."

„Genug!"

„Sie waren auf Sie gerichtet."

„Ich sagte genug!" –er schreit- „Ja, ich war dabei! Ja, ich habe sie sterben lassen. Ja, ich habe nichts getan! Und?! Sie war ein wertloses Schlammblut, ein Mensch niederer Gattung, sie war mit Potter befreundet, sie hat es verdient!!!" –weint-

„Sie war in jedem Fach besser als ich. In jedem verdammten Fach! Sie hat mich im dritten Jahr einfach ins Gesicht geschlagen! Sie hat meinen Vater ins Gefängnis gebracht!"  
-ausgesprochen ruhig- "Und er hat sie getötet, während Sie zusahen."

„Sie wäre so oder so gestorben! Was spielt es eine Rolle ob in dieser Schlacht oder in der nächsten?! Sie war töricht, so verdammt töricht, für den Orden zu kämpfen!"

„Und die Schüler, die sie doch rausgelotst hat?"

„Pah, die Hälfte von denen hat den Tag sowieso nicht überlegt. Und die andere Hälfte ist bestimmt auch schon verreckt. Granger ist ganz alleine für ihren Tod verantwortlich! Sie wollte eins auf Heldin machen, sie hat die Quittung dafür kassiert."

„Sie haben sie gehasst, Sie wollten sie tot sehen."

„Ich.. ja." –er krümmt sich zusammen- „Ich habe sie gehasst, ich habe sie verachtet, ich habe gesagt, dass ich das wertlose Schlammblut tot sehen will, als sie Feigling gesagt hat."

-er schließt die Augen- „Wertloses, dreckiges Schlammblut. Aber… aber… ich habe es doch nicht so gemeint! Ich wollte doch nicht, dass du stirbst! Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie du dich in Quallen auf dem Boden wälzt, wie du um Gnade winselst, wie du mich unter Tränen anflehst… Tu doch was! Tu was, Malfoy! Bitte!... und sie hält den Mund und schaut nur zu mir. …Beweiße dass du verstehst, dass du nicht so bist! Feigling!" –er bricht im Sessel zusammen, drückt seine Knie an sich und kippt langsam hin und her-

-einwenig hilflos- „Nun, Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung."

„Was hätte ich tun sollen?! Mein Vater wäre ausgetickt, er hätte mich geschlagen! Und der Dunkle Lord?! Er wäre außer sich, er hätte mich bestrafft! Ich konnte doch nichts tun… und… und… diese Augen. Feigling. Feigling. Feigling." –sein kippen wird schneller, passt sich dem Rhythmus seiner Worte an-

-tätschelt Malfoys schulter- „Ruhig. Sie hätte nichts tun können, sie wäre so oder so gestorben."

-springt auf und stößt den Psychiater von sich weg-

-leise- „Nein" –viel lauter- „Nein." –schreit- „Nein, ich hätte sie retten müssen!" –läuft furios hin und her-

„Ich wusste, dass es falsch war! Ich wollte sie nicht sterben sehen! Ich wollte überhaupt nicht, dass sie stirbt! Ich wollte nicht, dass das Schlammblut stirbt!"

-schaut zum Psychiater- „Sie war in jedem Fach besser. Sie war klüger, fleißiger, begabter. Sie wollte einen Haufen dummer Hufflepuffs und zwei Elfen rausführen. Sie wollte sie schützen. Und ich bin da gestanden und habe gesehen, wie überall um mich herum meine Mitschüler geschrieen haben. Ich stand da und beobachtete, wie sie zu Boden fielen und nie wieder aufstanden."

-er setzt sich wieder hin, jetzt völlig ruhig- „Kinder, die ich jeden Tag beim Essen sah, denen ich Strafarbeiten fürs zu laut atmen verteilte. Und mein Vater hat mich gesehen und mitgezogen."

-streicht sich seine langen Haare aus dem Gesicht-

„Ich habe alles gesehen, wie sie sich zusammenkrümmte und weinte und auch, wie sie leblos zusammensank. Und ich hätte helfen müssen, ich hätte sie retten müssen, weil sie das auch gemacht hätte. Weil jeder **Mensch **das getan hätte. Aber stattdessen stand ich da und habe es geschehen lassen. Nun, was soll ich sagen?! Sie hatte wie immer recht, ich bin ein Feigling." -er schweigt erschöpft-

„Und sie wäre doch so oder so gestorben. Keine der Freunde von Harry Potter hat den Krieg überlebt."

-schüttelt den Kopf- „Sie wäre nicht gestorben. Wir wären Freunde geworden. Ich… **Ich **wäre nicht gestorben."

-beunruhigt über die Selbstaufgabe des Patienten- „Mutmaßungen."

Pause.

„Ich meine, wir wissen nicht, was mit Hermine Granger passiert wäre."

Erneute Pause.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

„Was?"

„Sie hätten Miss Granger das Leben nicht retten können."

-sein Blick ist verklärt- „Was reden Sie denn da? Ich **habe** dem Schlammblut das Leben gerettet. Damals, im Frühling…"

-----------------------------------------------

Ich habe es gerade geschrieben und nur einmal korrektur gelesen. Hoffentlich hab ich nicht so viele Fehler gemacht.

-

Je mehr **Reviews** ich kriege, umso mehr schreibe ich;)


End file.
